rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daichi Uzumaki
'Character First Name' Daichi ' 'Character Last Name Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' Oroban 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 years old 'Date of Birth' 03/15 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'11 'Weight' 96 lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Childhood: Daicho was always a calm kid. Training everyday and keeping to himself a lot. He had few friends but was a very friendly person to just about everyone. He keeps himself in line as much as possible while also keeping his brother in line making it seem like sometimes that Daichi was the older brother whenever his brother gets a temper. '' 'Behaviour' The young Uzumaki is strong willed and strong minded. He keeps quiet around a lot of people because of him not very intrested in whats going on sometimes. He is pretty nice to people whenever he does talk to them, and seems to be always calm. 'Nindo (optional) "You can't break my defenses." "I will become the ultimate Doton user." "I will live until my goals are accomplished." '''Summoning ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) 'Bloodline/Clan' Daichi is a Uzumaki. He has a long life span, and is naturally talented with Fuinjutsu. He also can take a lot of damage without being killed or passing out. He has a very strong will, and a larger than normal chakra reserve. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Doton: Daichi has the affinity to earth release unlike his brother, Cross, who has the affinity to fire showing they are both halves of their father, ''Utudeus.'' '''Element Two (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' His staff, his staff was made for him ashe is able to channel his chakra through it and make powerful earth release techniques. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): X Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): X Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): X Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): X Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): The sealing scrolls on his back : 1 Total: 49 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique - C Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet - C Earth Release: Earth Flow River - C 'Allies' Heki Senju Cross Uzumaki 'Enemies' Cross Uzumaki (Rival) 'Background Information' Childhood: Daichi is the son of Utudeus and the brother of Cross. Utudeus was consided the sun god and mastered the Fire and earth releases to extents others thought was impossible. Daichi was born with the earth affinity while Cross was born with the fire affinity. Most saw the two brothers as the halves of Utudeus as Cross has shown his complete mastery over the fire element being more proficient than any other in the village. Daichi was a genin during the time that Cross was made into one of the three Sannin and has always wanted to compete to his brother as much as he can. Wanting to master Earth Release to become a good rival for his brother and a even better team. Daichi trained everyday and has never stopped always knowing he could become stronger kept him going. He trained more than most Genin and made him very good at his ninjutsu and taijutsu styles of fighting by implementing his Earth Release in a number of different ways. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju